Why You
by SavannahLynn
Summary: What would happen to everyone, if Brittany died


`Santanna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I grabbed my purse, and checked my hair on my way to Brit's house. Right before I opened the door my mom walked up to me in tears, and wrapped me in her arms."Mom? What's going on?" I asked, I might be a bitchh at school but when my mom comes to me crying, I forget everything else"It's Brittany, her parents just called, I'm so sorry Mi haja, she was in a car accident, and she didn't make it.""no, NO, your lying, I know you lying, you have to be." I said fighting the tears, this can't be true, it some sick joke, it has to be. I grabbed my key's out of my purse and running out to my car. I slammed the door shut and opened the glove box and got out my flask, and chugged it down. And then just looked out the window and stared at the pouring rain, perfect weather for how I felt. I just cried for a few minutes, letting it all out and letting the alcohol take effect, and just let it numb everything, making it easier for me to cry, Brittany was the only person that ever made it easy for me to let my walls down.I had to see if she was really gone, I just had to. After a few more minutes I finally started my car and drove the awfully familiar road to her house. Once I got there I saw her mother standing by the window looking at the driveway, wiping her eyes, it was than I noticed all the flowers all over their front yard."It's true" I said quietly, as a few more tears fell down my face. I closed my eyes and turned the key,, and drove to the only place left for me right now, Sam' Sam opened the door he looked surprised. It was then I realized what I must look like right now. Puffy blood-shot eyes, mascara running down my face, my hair a mess, but right now I don't care. I quickly ran into his open arms and just cried into his shoulder. With his arms around me, he walked me up to his room and sat me down on his bed.I wiped my tears away and looked at him, into his eyes, his so blue eyes, so much like Brit's. Tears started falling again, and I cursed myself for being so weak."Hey, hey, it's okay, what's going on?" He asked, wiping some hair away from my face."B-Brittney, she- she's d-dead" I said, finally losing it, and I started bawling my eyes out."Oh, I'm so sorry San, her family must be so upset.""I DON'T CARE, what about me, they have people there for them, but I don't, your MY boyfriend, you should be caring about how I feel, not her parents." I don't know what came over me, but it just came out. Right when I thought he was going to tell me off, he wrapped his arms around me and we just sat there. Doing nothing but being there for eachother."Can I stay over tonight? I don't want to be alone tonight." I said, my voice cracking from all the sobbing."Of course" he said wiping away a few more tears.

`Sam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I woke up on the floor. Confused I looked on my bed and saw San still asleep. I smiled slightly because even when she's a mess she's still hot, but that smile disappeared quickly when I remembered why she was here, Brittany.I would never say this out loud, but since me and Brittany's kiss at Rachel's party, I've kinda liked her. Maybe it was because I was drunk, or maybe it was just because she was an awesome kisser, but now she's gone, and I felt like a really sucky person for dating San, while having some small feelings for her best a few more minutes of watching Santana sleep, I got up and woke her up."Uh, where am I?" she said, looking at me, her brown eyes wide."Your at my house, you slept over remember?""Oh yeah," she said sitting up. "I had the worst dream, I know it wasn't real but it scared me so much.""What was it about?""It was about Brittany dying in a car accident" She laughed, but stopped when she saw my face. "It- it was real, wasn't it?" I could only nod and wrap my arms around her. She quickly pushed me away. "I don't need your pitty." she said grabbing her purse and than walking into my bathroom, I followed her as she stood in front of the mirror, cleaning her face and fixing her makeup."I need to get out of here.""Okay, maybe we can go to the park or something""I meant, I need to get out of Lima, out of Ohio." she said as she grabbed her keys. I quickly grabbed her hand."San, we need to go to see Brit's parents, and we have school, we can't just up and leave.""No, I am not going back to her house. And I don't need school, you heard the Dwarf, the only job I'm good for is a stripper.""San you don't need to listen to Rachel, she's been raised to think the only way to reach the top is to kick other people down, I mean look what she did to that Sunshine girl.""I don't care, I just can't stay here." and with that she pushed by me and walked down the stairs down to her car."San, please, don't leave." I said begging her, but all she did was slam the car door and drive off.


End file.
